


Walk Away

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Summary: Matt knows that he'll always walk away from Nadine if it's what's best for her.
Relationships: Matt Hunter/Nadine Crowell





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Walk Away  
Characters: Matt and Nadine  
Pairing: Matt/Nadine (Madine)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Matt knows that he'll always walk away from Nadine if it's what's best for her.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't.  
Words: 237 words without title and ending.

*Walk Away*

"As long as I'm good for you and you want me in your life, I'll stay." The words that Matt had said that night a year ago linger in Nadine's mind as she watched him from the bedroom window.

As Matt shoved the last bag of his clothes into his car, she froze when he turned and looked up at her, catching her eyes. Even without hearing him speak, she knew the words he was saying to her. 

"It's time for me to walk away, before either of us loses who we are. I love you too much to let that happen."

They were the same words he had whispered to her last night; when he thought she had fallen asleep after they had made love for the last time. Now as Matt turned around and got into his car, Nadine wanted to run after him.

She wanted to pull him back into the house, screaming and crying as she did it. A moment later as Matt pulled out of the driveway, turned onto the road and drove out of sight, Nadine allowed herself to crumple into a heap on the floor.

"You told me you would never walk away from me as long as I wanted you. I still want you…" The words were whispered as tears cascaded down her cheeks and Nadine didn't know if she would ever have the will or strength to move on.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, favorites. Much appreciated.


End file.
